kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
2018/March
This page is an archive of the events that happened in March 2018. March 5 On a Yacht in Miami Kylie Jenner, Travis Scott, Jordyn Woods and their friends were seen on a yacht in Miami, Florida. 0_28329_221.jpg 0_28729_201.jpg 0_282329_83.jpg 0_283029_55.jpg 1_28429_71.jpg Hoodie by Vetements X Tommy Hilfiger 'Navy Edition', Bag by Louis Vuitton 'Milla MM Vision Monogram Mink Grey/Brown Purse/Clutch' Out in Miami Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen out and about in Miami, Florida. DXlElWgUMAAVvJl.jpg Leaving her Hotel in Miami Kylie Jenner was seen leaving her hotel in Miami, Florida. 0_28329_222.jpg 0_28129_234.jpg 0_28529_209.jpg Boarding a Private Jet in Miami Kylie Jenner was seen boarding a private jet at the airport in Miami, Florida. 0_28129_232.jpg 0_28329_220.jpg March 6 Story on Instagram Kylie Jenner updated her Instagram story promoting Kylie Cosmetics products with Simi Haze. DXoEdFIU8AAvuNY.jpg March 10 On Tristan Thompson's Snapchat Story Khloé Kardashian's boyfriend Tristan Thompson shared a photo of Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods on a private flight via his Snapchat account. DX-woS4UMAE2lqh.jpg At Khloé Kardashian's Baby Shower in Bel Air Kylie Jenner, Jordyn Woods and the rest of the Kardashian/Jenner family attended Khloé Kardashian's baby shower at her home in the Bel Air neighborhood of Los Angeles, California. 28751956_185485165392868_5057615606434496512_n.jpg DX-SgywVQAEDP0n.jpg DX-wUj6U0AAS8Fl.jpg DX-Sys9U8AA3RKN.jpg Leaving Khloé's Home in Bel Air Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen leaving Khloé Kardashian's home in Los Angeles, California after her baby shower. 002_33.jpg 004_29.jpg At Tristan Thompson's Birthday Party in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner attended the birthday party of Khloé's boyfriend, Tristan Thompson, at the Beauty & Essex restaurant in Los Angeles, California. The Kardashian/Jenner family and friends of Kylie such as Jordyn Woods and Anastasia Karanikolaou were also among the guests of the event. 008_24.jpg 010_23.jpg 007_26.jpg 004_30.jpg DYBxMYlV4AAo5Aa.jpg Leaving Beauty & Essex in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen leaving Beauty & Essex in Los Angeles, California after Tristan's birthday party. DYGPR6eW0AISf_M.jpg DYGPS4JW0AAvFEh.jpg DYGPT2UW4AEyyiq.jpg March 14 At Kiwami in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen having dinner at the Kiwami restaurant in the Studio City neighborhood of Los Angeles, California. 009_24.jpg 023_9.jpg 044_4.jpg 045_4.jpg 001_39.jpg March 16 New Photos on Twitter Kylie Jenner updated her Twitter account with two selfies. DYbfwpbVAAEvPl0.jpg DYbfw_cVwAAO6AA.jpg March 18 Out in California Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen walking around California. DYrW9mXXUAA1QZ0.jpg DYrW9MMXkAEdfQ0.jpg March 20 At Sweet Chick in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen visiting the Sweet Chick restaurant in West Hollywood, California. DY1Qn4WW0AAkULj.jpg 004_32.jpg 007_29.jpg 009_25.jpg 010_25.jpg March 23 Out in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner, Kendall Jenner, Kourtney Kardashian and Jordyn Woods had a dinner party in Los Angeles, California. Kourtney uploaded a photo on Instagram. DY9UmTzUQAYt9S4.jpg March 25 With Friends in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was with Jordyn Woods, the Woods family and friends somewhere in Los Angeles. Photos and videos from the gathering were shared on social media. DZL2cQaV4AA2y6f.jpg capture-20180326-202352.png March 30 Leaving a Restaurant in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen leaving a restaurant in West Hollywood, California. 0_35.jpg 0_28429_220.jpg Category:2018 Category:Timeline